phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:MysteriousForce
http://images.wikia.com/phineasandferb/images/d/d7/2nd_dimension_candace_small.png Hola 180px|right ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Phineas y Ferb Wiki! La wiki de Phineas y Ferb!!! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:MysteriousForce.! Hay mucho que hacer por aquí, así que espero que usted permanecerá con nosotros y hacer muchas mejoras más. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Phineas10 (Discusión) 22:24 19 nov 2011 Ya sea que usted hizo antes ediciones sin una cuenta o si esta es realmente la primera vez que se haya editado aquí, le recomiendo que lea nuestras "instrucciones " de la página. Le dará una visión general de cómo las cosas se arreglan aquí, lo que esperamos de nuestros colaboradores y explicar por qué las ediciones son a veces lo cambian o lo deshacen. Cuando esté listo para aprender más, visita el Portal de la comunidad. Lo siguiente que debe leer son los siguientes: * El 'Manual de estilo para obtener detalles sobre cómo debería ser una página. * Las Preguntas frecuentes para obtener respuestas a preguntas comunes. y las reglas que puedes leerlas Aqui Estas páginas le ayudarán a evitar cometer muchos errores comunes de editor por primera vez y hacer el trabajo de los administradores más fácil. Otros consejos: *'Por favor, asegúrese de que está firmado en !' Le ayudará a obtener crédito por lo que contribuyen, y lo hace más fácil hacer un seguimiento de todas sus ediciones. * Cada vez que haga una edición, por favor llene en línea'Resumen de la''inmediatamente a la izquierda del botón de' Grabar la página 'el''. Esto ayudará a que todos vean qué hizo el cambio. Para ayudarle a recordar, ir a la y haga clic en la ficha Edición. Asegúrese de que haya una marca en la casilla junto a "Preguntar al entrar en un resumen de edición en blanco" y haga clic en''Guardar'. * Cambios recientes ' es una primera gran parada cada vez que visite, porque usted puede ver lo que otra gente se está editando en este mismo momento, y donde se puede ayudar. orientación adicional sobre lo que necesita ponerse al día se pueden encontrar en su "'Mi página principal". *'''Participe! Una vez que haya editado un par de páginas, echa un vistazo a nuestra Sala de chat IRC y Danville para intervenir en las cuestiones relacionadas con el sitio. Un wiki es un lugar democrático y su entrada se animó mucho. Usted también puede desear mirar en la [Wiki y Ferb: PF-Proyecto de artículos destacados | Phineas y Ferb Wiki del proyecto: los artículos destacados]. Estoy muy contento de tenerlo aquí, y esperamos con interés trabajar con usted! : $ 3 - ''Nota: Se trata de'mensaje automático "un, por favor sea paciente mientras espera una respuesta a las preguntas, ya que actualmente no puede ser un administrador registrado o un administrador profesional '' Thanks Thanks my friend, now I gonna check if I can order a Virtual Gift for you.Phineas10 01:17 26 dic 2011 (UTC)